What Should Have Happen With Some Twists?
by AngelicWolfe
Summary: The Re- write to The Super Saiyan Legacy of Goku's Family This is what if Goku was raised by his father, what if Bulma found out that the father and son was way smarter then they let on. What if Goku was a half-Saiyan-jin, but what is his other half of his heredity? This is a journey for father and son.
1. Chapter 1

The Re-Write of the Super Saiyan-jin Legacy of Goku's Family

New Name: What Should Have Happen With Some Twists?

Summary: This is what if Goku was raised by his father, what if Bulma found out that the father and son was way smarter then they let on. What if Goku was a half-Saiyan-jin, but what is his other half of his heredity? This is a journey for father and son. Note: Bardock has lost all memories that have any connection to Goku's other half of his heredity.

**A/N: I'm back with the re-writing version and it's new and improved. ;) If you haven't already read the summary, then I must tell you right now. READ THE SUMMARY!** **Anyways, random question for the story, if you could do anything you want for a day what would it be?**

"**Hi" – This regular speaking**

'**Hi' – This is thought/visions**

**Goku: GhostlyWolfGirl doesn't own DBZ!**

**GhostlyWolfGirl: Thanks for rubbing it in Goku **

**Goku: Sorry, on to the story!**

Chapter 1

On planet Vegeta-sei, there was man named Bardock. Bardock is Saiyan-jin, a low-class warrior, but he was strong. Some say that he is stronger than King Vegeta. King Vegeta is the strongest on Planet Vegeta-sei. Well, King Vegeta is the strongest, unless Frieza and his minions are on the planet that is.

~Skipping to Planet Kanassan~

There was Bardock and his crew sitting in the dirt or on rock after killing almost all of the population. (Foreshadowing!) "Bardock, I heard that your son was born today, congrats man," said Tora.

Fasha said, "Hey Bardock, we should stop in, so you can see him before are next mission."

Bardock sits up and spits out a piece of wheat that was in his month. Bardock said slightly cold, "Why should we, he probably another low-class with a tiny power level."

The whole crew said besides Bardock, "Come on, Bardock just saying hi to him isn't going to kill you."

Bardock sighs, "Fine."

Once Bardock finishes his sighs, a Kanassan man suddenly shots out of the pile of dead bodies that belong to his race. The Kanassan man looks at Bardock dead in the eye. The future seeing man said, "We knew this was going to happen, but we weren't powerful enough to stop this. So, Bardock I going to give you this." An energy ball shots from his hand, and consuming Bardock with yellow energy around him. The Kanassan man said, "I'm giving you the gift to see the end of your race's demise like we did. Now, you can see the future like are my people."

Bardock was shocked, and then all of a sudden his face goes from shocked to dead serious. Bardock said, "I don't understand, but I don't care. Now be gone!" Bardock shot a beam of energy and it consumed the Kanassan man.

As the Kanassan man was being consumed by the beam, he started to laugh evilly. "Your fate has been sealed, Bardock," said the future seeing man. The future seeing man was finally consumed by the energy beam. He vanished from their eyes, and nothing was left of him.

After, Bardock finished the job. Bardock became dizzy and passed out as his crew members called his name worriedly.

The crew then toke Bardock to his ship and enter the coordinates. Soon, they enter their ships and enter the same coordinates as they flew back to their home planet. As soon as they got there, they got Bardock out his pod and toke him to the top doctor. The doctor put him in rejuvenation tank to heal.

The crew then left, so Bardock could heal and rest. They came back two hours later to see if Bardock was healed yet. When they found out, he was still not healed. They left for their next mission, but they wish him to get well soon. So, that way he could join them in battle.

After, the crew left. Bardock started to have visions. The visions were Planet Vegeta-sei blowing up and him seeing his crew dead on the battlefield. As these visions were happening a baby in the next room was crying.

When the doctor saw that mind wave from Bardock's mind was intensify. The doctor released Bardock, and soon as the doctor released Bardock. Bardock's eyes shot open, and his breathing was slightly rough. The doctor asked, "You okay Bardock, I was getting some weird reading from your brain."

As Bardock was putting his armor on, "I'm fine, just a weird dream that's all." Bardock then turn to the doctor as he was put his scouter on, "So, where is my crew?"

The doctor responded, "They left a 30 minutes ago, they got assigned to Planet Meat to wipe out the population there."

Once the doctor said that, Bardock's vision that showed his crew dead on the battlefield appeared in his mind again, but this time it showed more. It showed Dodoria and Frieza's minions killing his crew, and when they were done Dodoria started to laugh evilly.

Bardock then snapped out the vision, and he ran out the room. The doctor tried to say something to him, but he didn't get the chance to sadly. As Bardock ran down the hallway to get to his space pod, he stopped to look at a baby boy with black hair with two or three pieces of hair were light purple which was not natural for babies on Planet Vegeta-sei.

This baby had the same style hair as his father. The babies hair was stick out in every direction. Bardock looked at the baby for a second. He saw the baby's name was 'Kakarott.' Bardock checked his son's power level on his scouter it showed a power level of two. Kakarott also had a tail like every other Saiyan-jin did Planet Vegeta-sei, but Kakarott's tail had a little purple tip.

Bardock sighed, 'I should have known, but still there is some special about him. I just can't put my finger on it though.' After, that Bardock turn away from his son and started to run again down the hallway. He finally reached his pod, and he jumped in it and typed the coordinates to Planet Meat. (Why is the planet named "Meat?" I mean were the people always hunger for some meat or something? I don't know?)

~Planet Meat~

The pod that Bardock was in finally arrived on Planet Meat. Once he stepped out of the pod. He saw the natives lying on the ground dead. He smirked, but there was also a frown in it as well. Bardock didn't really like killing innocent people, but he knew if he didn't he would be kill. After, a minute Bardock flew up in the air and toke off to find his crew members.

When he got there, he saw all his crew members dead on the ground. He walked up to them and shakes them to see if they respond. Lucky enough, Tora was still alive, but just barely. Tora was hanging on by a thread.

Bardock asked worriedly, "T-Tora, who did this to you?"

Tora respond with his few last breaths of air, "I-It was D-Dodoria and F-Frieza minions, t-they ambushed us. W-We didn't e-even see it coming it j-just happen s-so fast."

Bardock was shocked, but at the same time he had a feeling that this was going to happen. Bardock said, "Hang in there Tora, I'm going to get you some help and get revenge on those guys and what they did to all of you."

Tora smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I'm not going to m-make this time m-my friend. I-I'm already to f-far gone." Tora finally closed his eyes gone from this world.

Bardock yelled, "Tora! Tora! Answer me!"

When Tora didn't respond, Bardock set him down gently. Bardock saw the white rag around his right arm, and he un-tied it and start to wipe his face of all the blood that was on Tora's face.

Bardock stood up, and start to think of his crew's death. He clutched his fists making the rag he was holding turn bloody red. He toke the rag and tied it around his head. As soon as Bardock turn around there in mid-air was Dodoria and his minions.

Dodoria laughed, "I bet it's hard to see all your crew members like this; I'm sure it's makes your blood boil." The minions join in to laugh with Dodoria.

Bardock was looking at the ground, as his bangs cover up his face. Bardock looked up at Dodoria and his minions, and then he gave them a death look. The look meant you have crossed his line and it's time for you to die.

Bardock then charged at the first three minions. The first one was met with an energy blast to the face. He then charged the second with powerful fist to the gut sending the second minion to the ground. The last minion had an elbow nail the back of his neck.

After taking out the last minion, Bardock didn't notice Dodoria charging at him. As soon as he turn around it was too late. Dodoria slammed his fist into his stomach and then bashed his elbow into his face causing blood to appear. The blood soon ran down his face.

Bardock recovered from his little fight with Dodoria, but he was breathing a little hard. Bardock then charged at Dodoria kicking him in the gut, and then grabbing Dodoria's leg throwing him to the ground.

Dodoria soon recovered and flew back to Bardock's level of flight and he chuckled, "Is that all you got, I thought you were better than this Bardock. I guess your joke like everyone said you were. No, wonder why Frieza to get rid of you monkeys."

Bardock growled, "What! Frieza's going to destroy the Saiyans! Fine! I got more than this Dodoria! I'll show you." Bardock started to charge up his energy beam. Bardock chuckled, "This is what I got, Take this Dodoria!" A yellow energy beam erupted from his hand and came into contact with Dodoria. Dodoria yelled in pain.

Dodoria was panting, but so was Bardock after you so much ki in that attack. Dodoria smirked; he then came full at Bardock at full speed. Dodoria's fist thundered toward Bardock. A second later, Dodoria's fist came into contact with Bardock chest. Bardock's pupils dilated. Bardock was soon facing head first into the ground.

Dodoria looked down at what he did to Bardock, and he then smirked at his handy work. Dodoria flew to his space pod and typed in the coordinates for Frieza's ship. Dodoria's space pod then toke off to its next location.

Meanwhile, Bardock was getting up slowly, after gaining some strength back; he head toward his space pod. Once he got there, Bardock typed in the coordinates to Planet Vegeta-sei. After typing in the coordinates Bardock got in his space pod and flew to his home planet.

~Planet Vegeta-sei~

Bardock's pod arrived at his home planet; his pod open letting the injured Bardock out. Bardock got rush out and running the hallway. Next, he started to walk up some stairs while resting his elbow on the wall helping walk.

Bardock thought angrily, 'If I don't stop Frieza, he's going to destroy the planet.'

A vision sudden overcomes Bardock, in Bardock's vision, 'Bardock was on a planet with a greenish sky. He stood in a clear land besides the few trees. A man with his back, "You know who I am, don't you Bardock?" The man turns around to reveal low-class warrior's son. The only thing different about his son is that his son is all grown up. Bardock says while raising his arm trying to reach for his son, "You're my son." Kakarott says with his voice fading, "There is still time to be different from him." A imagine of Frieza pops up his mind along with Frieza destroying the planet.

The vision is gone from Bardock's mind as he breathes hard. Bardock says quietly, "I can't beat Frieza, Frieza is just too strong. I know I'll go with Kakarott to that planet that he was assigned to. We'll train to get stronger to beat Frieza one day, while try and find out about his other heredity.

Bardock then ran to apace pod dock, typed in the coordinates to Earth where Kakarott was assigned too. A man in charge of the space pod yelled at Bardock, but Bardock ignore him. Bardock then jump in his space pod as it toke toward planet Earth.

~Cooler's Spaceship~

One of Cooler's right hand men said, "Cooler shouldn't stop those two space pods?"

Cooler turns around in his chair while drinking his wine, "No, this is my brother's mess if he didn't pay any attention to his monkeys then, those Saiyans are going come back to punish them as Super Saiyan-jins."

Cooler's minion turns back to computer to watch as the Saiyan space pods fly off in the direction there supposed to go.

Planet Vegeta-sei

Frieza was above the red planet in his spaceship. Frieza soon rose from his spaceship; Frieza was sitting in his fancy chair that levitates. Frieza raised a finger and a huge orange energy ball stood floating above his finger. The Ice-jin lizard then threw the energy ball at the red planet. The red planet exploded. Frieza laughed evilly, "Look Dodoria, Zarbon! Look at the fireworks isn't they splendid!"

~Planet Earth~

A baby and his father where walking through the woods when they came across a man. The man said, "Hello, my name is Gohan, but you can just call me Grandpa Gohan. Who are you and who is that little guy?"

The father smiled sadly, "My name is Bardock, and this is my son Kakarott. We just arrived here from a far away planet that a tyrant just destroyed my son and I are probably the last of are race."

Gohan frowned, "I'm sorry, you lost you lost your race and home planet."

Bardock smile appreciated, "It's okay, and it's not your fault."

Gohan smiled, "I know, how about you and your son come stay with me, Bardock I know you don't have any money or know anything about this planet?"

Bardock nodded, "I accept the offer. Thank you very much."

Gohan then lead Bardock to his home, and then he asked, "By the way, what's your son's name again. I'm sorry my old age tends for me to forget sometimes."

Bardock said, "His name is Kakarott."

Gohan smiled, "Kakarott, that's a funny name. If he was my son I name him Goku."

Bardock smile a little, "Goku, it's got a nice ring to it."

Gohan nodded, they soon arrived at the house. Gohan soon gave new clothes to Bardock and gave baby clothes to Goku.

Goku and Bardock started to have a peaceful life on Earth with Gohan.

**This is where I end the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it; it's very different then my first chapter on my old story. As I said at the beginning on the story there are some twists and this story is new and improve, right! ;) This is What Should Have Happen with Some Twists? This is the Re-write to the Super Saiyan Legacy of Goku's Family.**

**Before I go don't forget to Read and Review! The more Reviews the more chapters that will come! **

**Mr. Popo: HHHHHHHHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**What Should Have Happen With Some Twists? Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm sorry I have school you know. ;_; **

**Random thought of the Day: Why do I have a random thought of the day? XD**

**Anyways, on to the story! **

**Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and everything else!**

8 months since they been on Earth

One day, Gohan and Bardock decided to take a walk on trial through the mountains and they brought along baby Goku. Baby Goku was in a basket strapped to back of Gohan. While Gohan and Bardock walked through the mountains; baby Goku came upon this tree with fruits on them. Goku started to reach out to grab one of the fruits, because he was hungry. Right as Goku was going to grab the fruit; he reach too far and fell into riving. The little monkey tailed baby screamed, "DADDY!"

Bardock shot off like a rocket towards the screaming baby, but not a minute after the baby fell hitting its head on a rock. Bardock caught the boy and he toke the baby boy to Gohan's house. Bardock then bandaged his son's head.

Bardock watched over the boy for weeks until the dueled color hair boy woke up.

6 weeks later

It was in the afternoon, Bardock was thinking, 'I should have watched over my son better if your mother was here she would be whacking me with something right now.'

-In an unknown place- (I'm not give away any identify of Goku's mother right away that would be less fun for me! Sorry readers.)

A light purple hair woman with paled skin, "Bardock you better hope I don't come to Earth whacking you with the universe hardest frying pan!"

-Now back to Bardock and Goku-

Bardock pleaded to the Kaios, "Please help my son, and please wake him up from his coma. Bring my son back to me Kaios I miss him greatly!" Bardock sat beside the bed pleading to the Upper Gods in Otherworld.

After a minute or two little Goku's eyes started to twitch. Finally, the half Saiyan-Jin boy opened up his black eyes.

Goku give a bright grin and squealed in delight, "DADDY!" Goku then jumped out of bed and hugged his father.

Bardock hugged his son back and he said, "I glad you're back son, I love you my son."

After that a lot of things have changed. Gohan had died, but he said before he died, "Don't miss me my grandson; I will always be with you and your father in spirit. Live your lives to the fullest as I watch over you both in spirit."

12 years later

It had been 12 years since Goku accident. Bardock taught Goku about life and a lot other things like: Saiyan style (Martial Arts), Saiyan's native language, English, Math, Science, and Bardock has already got "the talk" out of the way too. Even after that accident Goku's a very intelligent kid. Bardock was proud of his son for having high levels of knowledge.

Goku was cutting up wood for his father. Goku was wearing black gi tank top, a dark red undershirt, black fingerless gloves, black gi pants, his black combat boots with dark red lining, and a black headband with gold plate of it. On the golden plate have strange patterns engraved on it. Goku also has golden tattoos half way down his arms and on his back. Goku had black hair, but he had one piece that was light purple that hung in his face. Lastly Goku has a scar over his left eye it starts just below the eyebrow and stops at the tip of his cheek.

After, Goku got that scar, everything changed. Goku wasn't the always happy kid; he would be himself around his father, friends, and the animals. When Goku meet new people, he was calm, observant, mysterious, and a slight dark personality. (I will tell you by a flashback how Goku got his scar, tattoos, and his different personality.)

Anyways, Goku was chopping wood for his father. He chopped the wood with two of his fingers. (Goku has learned about ki, he knows how to fly, and sense ki. Goku hasn't learned to transform into a Super Saiyan-Jin. Goku learn about ki sensing from his mother giving him lesson in his dreams.) Goku did his exercises. The monkey tailed boy then went to his father to speak with him.

Goku walked to the side of the house, "Dad, I'm finish with chopping wood and my morning exercises. Do you want me to go catch a fish for lunch?"

Bardock gave a small smiled, "Sure son, that's sounds great." Bardock tousled his son's wild hair and sent him off to the river.

Goku then started to run, to the direction of the river. As Goku was taking trip to the river, instead on running he decided to practice jumping through trees. This practices his stealth when in bad places. Goku was now in the river with his black combat boots off and his black gi pants rolled up looking for a fish.

-A place not very far away-

A girl wearing pink shirt with word 'Bulma' on her shirt, black shorts, black gloves, and some boots. In her blue hair was a green bow. The girl said looking at radar for a second before looking back up at road, "Good, it's not too far off."

-Back to the river-

Goku was now putting his black combat boots back on and rolled his pants back down to the way they were before. Goku then walked over to fish and started to drag it to his home. He would have picked it up, but he want to relax a bit.

As he walked out a bush, he saw a car coming toward him. So, Goku grabbed the fish and jumped into a tree standing on a branch. He putted the fish on another branch, while he stood on his on a different branch with his hand pressed against the trunk of the tree.

The girl got out of the car and only to see that the giant fish was missing. The girl said, "I thought I saw a giant fish."

A mysterious voice said, "You did."

The girl said a bit scared at where the voice was coming from, "B-But I don't see it."

Finally, a monkey tailed boy came from behind the tree, and he was now walking toward the girl. He said calmly, "That's because it in the tree that I came from behind."

The girl asked out of curiosity, "But how?"

The boy closed his eyes and said, "As you were hitting the breaks to stop the car, I grabbed the fish and jumped into the tree."

The girl said shocked, "Wow, you're a pretty smart and fast kid. By the way, what's your name? My name is Bulma Briefs."

The boy responded, "So, you're the daughter on the owner of Capsule Corporation. Interesting. My name is Goku, Son Goku."

The Bulma was not surprised the Goku knew who she was, "Yeah. So, do you live around here?"

Goku nodded his head, "Would you like to come eat lunch with me?"

Bulma have a small smile, "Sure, thanks."

So the two travelers went to Goku's house. When they got there, Goku asked for Bulma to wait outside for a second. Bulma agreed. A minute later, Goku came back and said to Bulma, "Bulma I would like you to meet someone."

Bulma said, "Okay who is it?"

Goku gave a slight smirk, "Bulma, I would like you to meet my dad, Son Bardock."

After that, Goku said that, a man that looks very similar to Goku walked out of the house. Bardock was wearing a black gi tank top with a green undershirt, black gi pants, black combat boots with green lining, and finally he wore a bloody red headband. Bardock had a scar on his right cheek also.

Bulma was shocked; she didn't know that Goku's father looked almost so similar to him. The other that shocked her was the fact that Goku didn't say a word about having a father when she was talking to him.

Bulma finally spoke after she gotten she what over her shocked, "Hello, Bardock. My name is Bulma Briefs. It's nice to meet you."

Bardock gave a small smile, "It's nice to meet you as well. Your last name is Briefs, so I'm guessing that you're the daughter of the Dr. Briefs, who owns Capsule Corporation?"

Bulma smirked, "The exact same."

Bardock gave a smirk, "How's space traveling advancement coming along, hm?"

Bulma growled and yelled, "I'll have you know that we make the most advanced stuff on this planet!"

Bardock walked outside sat down on the ground leaning against a rock and said unimpressed, "Okay, and is that all?"

Bulma was flabbergasted. This man just sits casually saying that the technology that her and her father created was like no big deal!

Bulma growled, "Yeah!"

Bardock chuckled, "Back on my home planet when a space pod was being made it was no big deal, but when they created ways to get stronger it was a big deal. Go figure?"

Bulma was shocked and as she heard this she thought, 'How can this guy be from another planet! I mean the guy looks very human to me and so does his son.'

So Bulma asked, "So if you're not from planet Earth, hen where you and your son come from?"

Bardock gave a sad smile from memories of Planet Vegeta, "My son and I came from a planet called, "Vegeta-sei." Bardock had some good, bad, and neutrally memories from his home planet. The one thing Bardock remember about his home planet was the bloody red skies.

Bulma asked out curiosity, "If you don't mind me asking, who is Goku's mother?"

Bardock looked away from Bulma and stared at the ground have a terrible memory of see her get 'killed' by Frieza. Bardock answer in a depressed voice, "I have good memories of her, but I had to watch her get 'killed' and it was the most painful thing to watch. The only two things that I remember about her was her name was Sapphire, and that she wasn't a Saiyan-Jin."

Bulma asked, "Then what was her race?"

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Finally, Goku and Bulma have met and so have Bardock and Bulma. Sorry, if Goku was cut out at the end, the conversation just turns into teenager/adult conversation. I put more detail into this time. I also hope you look forward to reading about some of Goku's dark past.**

**Ja ne! Chapter 3 coming soon in June.**


End file.
